


Heat Wave

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Bucky, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Rimming, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to let nature take its course.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I had originally intended this to be a Wincest fic - and then I remembered how much I love Stucky. Glorious, beautiful Stucky. Fucking UNF, right? Anyway, I figured I had hit just about every other slot in the kink roulette with this pairing except A/B/O - so here we are. I had also forgotten how much I enjoy that dynamic as well, so double jollies for me. As always, I might be a bit rusty, so forgive anything too glaringly bad. I ain't doing this for money, just because I want to.

          Prescription bottles reflect very little light, Bucky finds.

          His anti-histamine is orange (gotta love those pollen allergies) and his suppressants are blue, the color of a baby’s nursery.  Like the color of the bottle is going to disguise the nature of the medicine it contained.  Ha. 

          Bucky knows good and well that this prescription is the only thing keeping him from having his ass owned by just about every alpha within a twenty five mile radius – but now that bottle is empty and honestly, Bucky can’t bring himself to reflexively have it refilled.  And the alpha knotting thing?  There are exceptions.

          Well, just one.

          Sort of.

          “You okay in there, Buck?”  Steve pokes his head in the bathroom, pulling a t-shirt over his head and giving Bucky the Concerned Eyes.  “Didn’t hear anything after the water shut off in the shower.”  Steve’s already been to the gym, showered, eaten, and is now hovering over Bucky like he’s one of those omegas in need.  Which he isn’t,  really.

          But he can’t quite bring himself to tell Steve to not hover.  It’s endearing, in its way.  And were Bucky going to choose someone to knot him, it would be Steve.  Honestly, Bucky’s never been sure where they stand on what they exactly are.  Friends?  Yes, since they first met.  Beyond that, well… there have been kisses, some dry humping… but that’s about it.  Nothing that can’t be chalked up to heat of the moment/convenience.

          Except he can’t recall either of them really looking at anyone else.

          “Yeah, Steve, I’m good.”  He studies the empty bottle for another moment before tossing it in the bathroom trash.  Not like he doesn’t have a couple weeks to think about getting more, or perhaps just… coming off of them for a while.  Just to see what it would be like.

          Steve’s in the bathroom now and reaching for his toothbrush, subtly eying Bucky’s damp, shower-clean body.  “Out of medicine?” 

          Bucky hands his friend the toothpaste and cinches the towel around his waist tighter.  “Yeah, but it’s no big deal.  Just wondering if I want to get the longer term dosage or just try to make it the next couple weeks on something smaller.”

          “Mmm,” Steve mumbles around his toothbrush.  “They making you break out in hives again?”  Steve checks him over like he’s looking for them but honestly, Bucky can feel his eyes on his ass.  Which…

          No, not now.  They have classes to attend and other things to worry about than base pleasure.

          “Nah, not since they figured out I was allergic to the other brand.”  Bucky hangs around while Steve finishes brushing, shooting sniper glances at his trim waist, ridiculously muscled back, and big, strong hands.  Yeah, there’s no doubt Steve is an alpha, and how the hell he hasn’t mowed through the nubile bodies of the omegas that practically throw themselves at him, Bucky doesn’t understand.  Then again, Steve is shy.  Strong, courageous, yes – but shy.

          Maybe not even shy, just humble.  It actually makes him even more attractive, and Bucky’s surprised by just how much that trait does it for him.  Huh.

          Yeah, that’s a far better word.

          “Damndest thing, you’d think they would know better about how omegas react to that stuff.”  Steve spits out his toothpaste and rinses, leaving Bucky with another sidelong glance that lingers warmly on the back of his neck.  “Oh – I left a couple slices of bacon for you.  Should still be there, Tony and Bruce are already gone.”  Their roommates (both thankfully betas) have a tendency to eat food that doesn’t belong to them, despite Steve’s eternal annoyance.

          He’s a good dude, really, but just once he wants to see him get angry.  It would probably be boxer-dropping hot.

          No, no probably about it – it simply _would._

Bucky gives him a smile, one that hopes conveys just a little bit of the sudden… curiosity he feels.  “Thanks – I’ll grab it on the way out.”

          Steve hesitates, gives him a half smile, and is gone.

          Bucky walks from the shared bathroom back to his own room, dropping the towel a half second before the door closes all the way.  He leaves it where it lies for the moment, instead going to his dresser and putting on his deodorant.  It’s not like it would be a terrible idea, to have Steve like that.  They’ve known each other since freshman orientation so what… almost three years now?  They’re good friends.  Hell, best friends.  Bucky would even call it love, if asked, even if it is mostly platonic.

          He thinks about a couple of those kisses, in the midst of a party, at the New Year’s Bash they hosted back over semester break, the couple they’ve shared just to try it.  Bucky remembers warmth, vitality – but they hadn’t really _kissed._ Not like an alpha and omega would.  Bucky doesn’t know a lot of mated couples their age but he’s read and seen enough to have an idea of what they’re like.

          It’s not exactly surprising when he feels himself start to get hard.

          He’s seen Steve shirtless loads of times – that’s no big deal.  Alphas seem to have a preternatural disposition to living shirtless.  Even Steve isn’t _that_ humble, but he is warm.  Like, physically warm.  So he sweats, and the shirt is off when he can choose it to be that way.

          Bucky certainly isn’t going to complain, not when he looks a hell of a lot better than most of the models Bucky’s seen in porn or whatever.

          But that’s all he’s seen.  He only has an idea of what kind of tackle Steve’s swinging with, but he has his ideas.  God, is he cut like Bucky or uncut? Does he manscape or let his hair grow as it does?  He probably doesn’t shave, and Bucky would be willing to bet money it’s the same beautiful dark blonde as the hair on his chest and fuck his life, he’s standing there masturbating with his right hand while his left holds his opened deodorant, thinking about his best friend bending him over and taking exactly what he wants.

          It’s not enough to make him want to stop.

          Bucky gets wet embarrassingly fast and while he’s by himself, great.  More lube for his dick.  In public it can be a problem because there tends to be so _much._ At least the suppressants do keep his ass from slicking up – though again, he’s trying hard to see that as a downside.  God, his heat won’t set in for two more weeks, he thinks.  Taking the suppressants tends to throw the cycle off, simply because it makes it to where he doesn’t even have one.

          He goes and sits on the edge of his bed, deodorant gone and his left hand now tugging at his balls, pulling them downward so that he feels it in his prostate, too.  He’d jerked off yesterday morning and while that normally keeps him good for a couple of days, just thinking about Steve – it’s got him harder than he’s been in ages. 

          Bucky smears precome around the head of his cock, using his palm to rub the tip and that sensation makes his toes curl and his breath shaky.  He automatically spreads his legs, hauling them as far back as they’ll go.  He closes his eyes and imagines Steve, standing over him and fucking him deep while his knot swells up, keeping them locked together while Bucky takes everything Steve’s got to offer.

          Which would be so goddamn _much,_ wouldn’t it?

          Thinking about Steve’s knot sends Bucky right over the edge and he comes right up to his chin, his cock pulsing out jet after jet.  He can already tell this one won’t be enough and the minute he gets out of class, he’s locking himself in his room.

          Whether or not Steve is there in the house, too.

          Goddammit, this is gonna be a rough couple of weeks, isn’t it?

___

          “Steve, what the hell man?”

          Steve stops, turning to his left to see Sam coming towards him.  “Huh?”

          “I called you twice and you didn’t hear me – where’s that spooky alpha sense of hearing?”  They fist bump and Steve resumes his journey towards the science building, glad that Sam’s there just for a second.

          “I was thinking.”  He’d barely caught a word during his first two classes, and had embarrassed himself duly when his professor had called on him to contribute during the second one – and he hadn’t been able to come up with a single word.

          Goddamn Bucky.

          “About?”

          Steve lowers his voice, looking around to make sure none of Bucky’s would-be suitors are around.  (He has more than he thinks – as an alpha, Steve knows enough of them to have an idea of just how many want him.)  “Bucky ran out of suppressants this morning.”

          Sam’s eyes widen just a touch, then he grins.  “Thinking about making a move on him?”

          “That sounds predatory,” Steve says, frowning.  “But… yeah.”

          Sam claps him on the shoulder, smile still present.  “Dude, don’t worry so much – it’s biology.  And I might be attached but I ain’t blind – Bucky’s hot, Steve, really hot.  And your friend.  Not like he’s some omega who’s scent you caught on the wind.”

          “That’s what bothers me – the whole time we’ve known each other, not once has he shown that kind of interest.  Hell, I don’t even…”  Steve stops himself, realizing he’s gotten louder.  “We’ve never even done much like that.  Drunk moments, yeah, but…”

          “Just see what happens, alright?  I’ve caught him looking a couple times and Steve?  He’s into you.  _Very_ into you.”  Sam’s assurance does help some, but Steve’s curiosity still burns.

          “We’ll see – I gotta go, or I’ll be late.” 

          His mind is still turning around the Bucky question even through his lab – which they’re working with chemicals today, so he decidedly doesn’t need to be thinking about him.  Or how good Bucky’s ass looks every time he wears jeans.  Or how he has this beautiful, cheesy grin when he tells a joke.  Or how fantastic he always smells, or the way he good-naturedly teases Steve about anything and everything.

          The boner he pops shouldn’t be all that surprising.

          Their procedure for the day finally gets to a point where he can excuse himself for a couple minutes and by the time he gets to the bathroom, his need has gone from pressing to urgent.  He locks himself in the far stall and stands over the toilet, shoving his jeans and jockstrap down around his knees.  His cock is swollen red, foreskin drawn back of its own accord and precome glistening at the end.  He feels his knot wanting to swell and goddammit, he can’t have that right now. 

          But he’d forgotten his own suppressant that morning – omegas aren’t the only ones who take them.  Some alphas take their own to keep their arousal from becoming too great because once that knot’s up, it’s game over.  The results are messy, continual, and honestly Steve doesn’t have time for it, not until later.

          He shoots a quick text to Tony (this is the one class they share) explaining he’ll be a while and to just take his backpack to the house once they’re done.

          Steve hurriedly wads up a huge clump of toilet paper and holds it right to his cock, stroking furiously and thinking about Bucky on all fours, his slick-shiny hole stretched around him while all of those gorgeous back muscles strain and arch for him.  God, he knows he’s fucked but he can’t help it, can’t help _wanting_ every bit of Bucky.

          He comes hard enough that his knees shake, overwhelming so that he has to lean against the wall.  He bites his hand when he hears someone else come in the bathroom, trying to still his breath even as come leaks out from his admittedly pitiful attempts to stop it.  His knot is at half mast and growing by the second – already he can feel another orgasm coming on and hell, this is not the place he wants to do this.  He needs to get back to the house, he needs to-

          “Steve?”

          “Sam?”

          _Fuck._

“You okay in there?”  Sam’s standing right outside the stall, so close that Steve can smell him.  “You don’t sound okay?’

          “Yeah, just… I kinda had a little problem.”  His cock pulses with his heartbeat, defiantly hard.  _You’ve caused enough trouble for now._

“Swelling prob-”

          “Yes.”

          Steve hears the slide of zipper teeth and a second later, the silver glint of medicine packaging.  “I don’t know what dosage you take but that should get you calm until you’re back to a better place – it’s happened to me a few times, Steve, don’t feel bad about it.”

          “You’re a good friend, Sam.”  No – a _great_ friend.

          “Yeah, yeah, just buy me a beer next time we’re at Flint’s, alright?”

          Even dry swallowing those pills can’t compare to the relief he feels – and the knowledge that he’s going to make very, very important decision.

          Bucky’s going to be his, one way or another.

___

          “So when is Steve going to ask you to be his omega?” 

          Bucky nearly drops the spaghetti he’s about to drop into the boiling water on Natasha’s stove.  “I don’t have an answer to that question.”

          “Dude, c’mon – his pheromones go into overdrive he’s around you.”  Natasha’s a female alpha and sometimes aggravatingly perceptive.  “The only reason you haven’t smelled him is because of those fucking suppressants – you know they mess you up in the long run, right?”

          “Yeah, yeah, I get it.  Down with ‘medicine,’ right?”  Natasha doesn’t believe in anything that suppresses something as natural as heats, much to the eternal delight of her omega – speaking of…

          “She’s right, Bucky.”  Thor comes striding into the kitchen, showered fresh and radiating pink-cheeked good cheer.  “Your body will thank you later.”

          “I really don’t need another look into the sex life of the Romanovs, thank you.”  Bucky’s not been able to think about anything _but_ sex and honestly, the thoughts of Thor and Natasha trading off topping is an image his brain wants him to find sexy – but he’s not about to ruin yet another friendship by rubbing one out in their bathroom.

          Nat shrugs and stirs a few more herbs into the sauce she’s making.  “Even you’re starting to smell different now that your body’s starting to re-adjust itself.”  She leans in close and inhales.  “When was the last time you had a heat?”

          Bucky takes a step back, squaring his shoulders in defiance he doesn’t really feel.  “I… it’s not important.”

          “It is.”  Thor reaches over Natasha’s head for a fresh bottle of dressing in the top cabinet.  “Because if you’ve been delaying it, you’re going to experience it a bit more intensely.”  Hearing Thor’s laid back Aussie accent so casually discuss the merits of letting his ass get wet makes something warm shift in Bucky’s gut.  Thing is, he’s having a more and more difficult time coming up with a counterargument.

          “Can’t fucking wait.”  A small, lizard-brain part of Bucky’s psyche is already telling him that it won’t be long now, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.  That’s partly why he’s here, because he’d seen Steve that morning as they’d passed each other in the hallway, yet another encounter where they had deliberately avoided speaking to the other – and another where Bucky had nearly tackled him to the floor and fucked himself stupid on his cock.

          It’s been going on two weeks now, and Bucky’s starting to miss Steve terribly, not only as a potential lover but as a friend as well.  God, that would make it even better, right?  Sometimes hormones get the better of others and pairings can be based purely off of the physical.  That’s not how it would be with Steve, would it?

          “Bucky, heats aren’t a bad thing.  Just… think of it as a time when you have no inhibitions.  Live out some fantasies.  I’ve talked with Steve, and man, under that golden exterior… I think you’d have fun with him.  Ever seen some of his art?”

          “Nothing he hasn’t shown at the studio – why?”  Bucky has no doubt that Steve would draw _fantastic_ porn.  Fuck, now he’s wondering if Steve has ever drawn-

          “Some of it looks like you.  I mean, not you identically but if you squinted, Bucky, it’s you and him.”  Nat sounds awfully smug about it, and Thor does nothing but nod his shaggy blonde head in agreement.

          So much for omega solidarity.

          “I’m not gonna just stroll up to him and ask to see the nudes he’s drawn.”  Bucky’s comfortable with people and their hobbies but honestly, that’s one he’d rather have not known about.  His dick perks up in interest (because of course it does) and he sits down at the table to start buttering bread.

          “Maybe after he knots you?”  Thor pours them all some wine to drink while the noodles finish cooking.  Bucky has to put down the knife before he drops it, a vision of him bent over the rickety kitchen table while Steve growls and whispers nasty shit in his ear while his ass stretches around him flashing in his mind’s eye.

          “Thor, stop teasing him.”  Natasha rubs his shoulders for a moment and even though she’s not his alpha, the comforting scent of her body makes him feel slightly better.  “Really, Bucky, what’s got you so worried?”

          Bucky sighs and resumes putting butter to honey wheat.  “My parents wanted me to stay focused in school, not get distracted by that sort of relationship until I was finished.  And yeah, I’ve not lived under their roof in years now but… I guess that’s still why.”

          “Bucky, I was your TA for two semesters.  You never once failed to turn in an assignment.  As on every single piece of work you did.  And your other classes?  Dean’s list.  Every semester.”  Natasha sips some of her wine and eyes him over the edge of the glass, waiting for Bucky to get his shit together.

          “Yeah, but…”

          “And Steve is one of the most dedicated people I know – he wouldn’t let either one of you place physical enjoyment above school – but…”  Thor smiles knowingly, letting Bucky fill in the rest.

          “If I talk to him, will you to stop bugging me about it?”  Bucky puts the bread in the middle of the table and sits back, daring either of them to say anything back.

          Either way, he’s going to have to say something soon, or biology will make the decision for him.

         

___

          The studio at night is a quiet, dark space.  Huge windows that let in light during the day do little after sundown, and the only lights left are those above whatever easel students choose to work at.  Steve’s been here since after dinner, his dad’s old field jacket over his arms, covered in paint stains dating back to high school.

          Four hours of work, and precious little to show for it.

          He’s supposed to be working on a landscape.  Easy enough, right?  Trees, lakes, that sort of thing.  The exact opposite of the environment he grew up in.  He’s a city kid, and always will be.  The best he can do is a fantasy, not having spent much time in idyllic country sides.

          He’d go if Bucky wanted to.

          That’s why he’s here, more than anything.  To think about Bucky.  What he wants to _do_ with Bucky.  He’d doubled up on suppressants that morning so he could focus better but it’s honestly not much use, because between every stroke of his paintbrush he’s got this image of he and Bucky on a huge canvas, covered in paint and sweat, breaking each other down to raw nerves and skin, coming out smiling on the other side.

          He ignores the heat in his guts and keeps painting.

          Steve has to ask himself, why hasn’t be really been attracted to other omegas like he has Bucky?  Sure there are alphas who go around fucking any omega that presents to them – and that’s fine.  And yes, Steve’s certainly looked, been on dates and so on but not a single one of them has managed to do more than spark a passing interest in him. 

          Bucky though… that’s a different story.  Over the last two weeks, Bucky’s been front and center in his thoughts.  He wants his mouth, his heart, his body.  Every last bit of it.

          Steve realizes he might have fallen in love, and he’s okay with that.

          “Thought I’d find you here.”  Sam’s voice comes from beyond the reach of the easel light but he’s there a second later, dressed comfy in sweats and offering a cup of coffee to Steve.

          “Am I that easy to find?’  Steve gratefully accepts the offer of caffeine and puts his brush down.  “Actually don’t answer that.”

          “You can hide out here all night but you’re still gonna have to go home eventually.”  Sam crosses his legs and looks Steve dead in the eye.  “And don’t fucking tell me it’s not a big deal, because it is.”

          Steve looks away, unwilling to admit Sam’s dead on target with that one.  “I was just finishing up some work.”

          “Work, avoidance – six of one, Steve.  Biology’s gonna win soon anyway, and by then it’ll be too late to ask for consent, and that _will_ get you in trouble.”

          Just the thought of taking Bucky like that makes Steve’s stomach hurt.  “I know how it works.”

          “Then use it!”  Sam’s voice is loud in the empty studio, and Steve jolts hard enough to make his coffee slosh.  “God, Steve, I walked by him on my way to Russian today and you could smell him from a mile away.  I give it maybe two days before he’s ass up for someone, and if you want it to be you…”

          “I get it.”  Fuck him, he gets it.  “But I… two days?  Shit, the gallery show is _tomorrow._ I can’t…”

          “Can’t what, be distracted from it?  Steve, you’re gonna be there for three hours.  Hell, ask him to come as your guest.  Put on a suit and tie and by midnight, you should have yourself one very happy omega and who knows, maybe even you’ll manage to lose to whole world-weary stolid alpha thing you’ve got going on.  Shit’s aggravating man.”

          Never let it be said that true friends don’t give just as good as they get.  “A suit and tie, huh?”

          “Being around other alphas might even get the two of you to move faster, so remember that.  Just don’t let anyone else get their first, Steve, because if that happens-”

          Steve holds his hand up, cutting Sam off.  “Fine – but only because I want to see him in a blazer.

          And preferably, absolutely nothing after.

___

          Not even the promise of fine wine, sophisticated conversation, and a room full of beautiful artists can really distract Bucky from just how fucking _delicious_ Steve looks right now.  Honestly, no one should look that fucking good in a suit and yet here they are, students and faculty equally well dressed but none of them can outshine Steve.  Not. One.

          The deep blue of Steve’s tie makes his eyes sparkle all the more, animated when people engage him in conversation about his painting and smoky in the moments when it’s just him and Bucky.  Not only that but they keep brushing against each other and every single little contact is enough to make Bucky’s skin prickle with electric heat, feeling it tug more and more sharply in the place between his legs.  So far he’s managed to keep his erection under control but god _damn_ it’s been difficult.

          Steve had come to him that afternoon, looking just as shy as could be about coming to the gallery as his date.  God he’d been cute about it and alright, he probably shouldn’t have sealed his yes with a kiss that both of them weren’t expecting – but tonight feels _right._

          ”I had no idea these events were so… big.”  Bucky’s managed to find a glass of water and he drinks half of it in one swallow, doing his best to combat the nervous dryness in his throat.  “Are they always like this?’

          “Well… the idea is to get more funding for the university.  Lots of movers and shakers out here – I believe Dean Fury’s words were ‘make it a fucking gala and don’t settle for anything less.’  He cares about this school, Buck, and to make it feel like we’re at the Met…”

          “Got it, big deal, lots of money.”  Fuck him sideways, Steve smells so fucking good right now.  Bucky leans in and inhales, throwing caution to the wind and snaking an arm around Steve’s waist.

          “Buck?”  Steve’s voice cracks ever so slightly, showing that he’s not nearly as in control of himself right now as he’d have people think.

          “You smell so…”  Bucky shoves his face into Steve’s neck, absolutely not caring that there are people around.  It’s one of two places where pheromones are strongest and right now, Bucky wants to drown in them.  Wants to be absolutely covered in Steve.  His scent, his body, whatever.

          Strong hands land on his hips and maneuver them both so that there’s daylight between their bodies – but they don’t leave him.  “I don’t want to pressure-”

          “Be my alpha.”  Those four syllables come out in a rush that honestly sounds more like a slur – but Steve’s face lights up with understanding, those beautiful lips parting ever so slightly and fuck all, Bucky wants to put his tongue in his mouth.

          “You… you’re sure.”

          Bucky takes Steve’s right hand and places it firmly on his ass and Christ, it’s like setting a match to gasoline.  When Steve’s fingers reflexively squeeze, that’s when Bucky finally _feels_ it.

          “Look, I can go ass up for you here or back at your place, I don’t care – I just went into heat and I swear to God if you don’t fuck me I will do it myself.”

          Steve goes beet red and hoping that their patrons understand alpha/omega dynamics, scoops Bucky up and marches him right out the door.

          They had ridden Steve’s motorcycle which as sexy as it sounds, right now isn’t exactly a convenience. Bucky needs a backseat, a trunk, just _something_ to be laid out on for his man.  “Do you promise not to get us killed on this thing?”

          “Bucky, I’m about to lose my fucking virginity – do you really think I’m gonna risk it?”  Steve hands Bucky his spare helmet, only to stop what he’s doing when he catches Bucky staring at him.  “What?”

          “You… you’re a virgin?” Now that he thinks about it, Steve’s never actually mentioned being with someone before…

          “Yeah.  Big secret, right?”

          “I’m your first?”  Bucky can’t help the smile, really he can’t.  Steve doesn’t even look ashamed, just… relieved.

          “Yeah, and hopefully only.  Now get on the fucking bike and let’s go make honest men out of each other.”  The heat in his voice is downright seductive, and it’s the fucking sexiest thing Bucky’s ever heard in his life.

          Like Bucky needs to be told twice.

___

          It’s the longest six miles of Steve’s life.

          The university’s gallery show had been held at the museum across town instead of in the building on campus which any other time, Steve would be all for.  More traffic, more people, blah blah blah.  Right now he couldn’t be more displeased about it because Bucky’s sending him into sensory overload, between groping his pecs and doing his level best to grab him between his legs.  His dick is straining against his suit pants right now, feeling like he’s going to burst out of them at any second.

          And his scent – Jesus _Christ_ Bucky’s scent.  Even above the exhaust and rubber smell of his bike, Steve can smell the pheromones pouring off of him and fuck, even his goddamn slick.  It’s completely unlike anything his senses have experienced before, and he wants _all_ of it.

          Thank God the house is empty once they finally get there.

          Bucky’s hopped off the motorcycle before Steve can even get the kickstand down, making a bee line for the door as quickly as he can, walking the walk of one with a raging fucking hard-on.  Steve’s right behind him, running to catch up and pressing himself against Bucky’s back while he gets the door open.

          “Think you can wait until we at least get inside, Steve?”  Bucky does turn his head and offer his neck, letting Steve smell him and lick over the pulse point of his throat.

          “You don’t want me to answer that.”  He grinds his hips against Bucky’s ass, so beautifully showcased in his tight gray pants.  “My room.”

          “Roger that, captain.”

          Steve all but carries him up the stairs.

          The door to his room is slightly ajar and Steve kicks it open, hears it slam against the stop and then snap back closed behind him (the springs don’t work so well) and in a second, has Bucky pressed up against it.  Bucky grabs his face and yanks him down, their mouths finally, _finally_ touching.  The few kisses they had shared before, they can’t compare to his.  For the first time he’s actually _tasting_ Bucky; slightly sweet, a backdrop of spice and so, so warm.  Bucky wraps his tongue around Steve’s and pulls him in deep, his hands sliding up to the back of his head to keep him close.

          It’s not bad for a real first kiss.  In fact, it might be the best kiss Steve’s ever had.

          Steve wants to tell Bucky about how badly he’s wanted this, how much he loves him (yeah, that’s gonna be the next big thing to breach) and so on but he just can’t tear himself away from that sinful mouth, instead helping Bucky undress, purely by feeling.  His tie gets unlooped and dropped to the floor, buttons are undone – _just rip them Buck, it’s only a fucking shirt -_ and while shirtless Bucky ain’t nothing new, it’s the first time Steve’s been able to truly appreciate it.

          “You have the build of an alpha,” Steve murmurs, forehead pressed to Bucky’s. “If you I couldn’t smell you right now and didn’t know otherwise…”

          “Call it self-defense.”  Bucky makes his pecs bounce, the light dusting of brown chest hair sinfully eye-catching.  “Figured if I ever found myself in a situation I needed to get out of, well… muscles help.”

          Steve just nods, his hands back on Bucky’s hips.  “We need to move.” 

          Bucky finally pushes Steve’s shirt from his shoulders, returning the same affectionate admiration of his body that Steve’s doing to him.  “Gimme just a second.”  He squeezes Steve’s pecs, murmuring “perfect fucking tits” and that’s it, Steve can’t help it anymore.

          Bucky’s yelp of surprise at being lifted is frustratingly hot, and Steve doesn’t know how much more torture he can stand.

          “Don’t” – Steve lets Bucky go all of a sudden and his bed creaks as Bucky lands on top of it, making Steve momentarily reconsider its structural integrity – “drop me.”

          “Sorry.”  Steve’s doing his best to get his pants off, his fingers fumbling while he watches Bucky do the same. “But I want you so fucking badly right now.”

          “Uh, hello?  Not a one-man event, Steve.”  Bucky hooks his thumbs in his pants and underwear and hauls them down all at once, leaving his pale skin glistening in the lamplight and mother of God, he’s even more beautiful than Steve imagined.  Average length, slightly curved but thick cock (and cut, too) and leading right down between his legs, wispy brown hair that covers his balls and hole – and that hair is absolutely covered in slick, shiny and wet and the most goddamn enticing thing Steve’s ever born witness to.

          Steve forgets all about getting himself naked and shoves his face right in, slick covering his nose and mouth because he’s got to fucking have a taste of this man’s body, the full throes of heat driving him absolutely mad.

          “How long have you been waiting to do that?”  Bucky’s voice already sounds fucked out and desperate, making Steve whimper.

          “Long fucking time.”  Steve licks his perineum, giving Bucky about two seconds of warning before he’s eating him out, scraping his beard all over the inside of his thighs and over Bucky’s ass, listening to him falling apart above him.  Steve doesn’t have much to go off of for doing this but pure animal instinct – but he’s got to be doing _something_ right, given just how fucking noisy he’s being.

          “You… Christ, Steve, I’m gonna fucking _come.”_

Not yet he isn’t.

          Steve reaches up and grabs Bucky’s cock, squeezing hard and lifting his face away.  He catches Bucky’s eyes, decides that “wrecked” is an incredible look on him, and finally stands.  He’s managed to work his pants off while he was eating Bucky’s ass and his cock swings free, hard and swollen to the point of near pain.

          Bucky’s eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees it.  “You’ve been fucking holding out on me.”  Curiosity and arousal draw Bucky close, reach up to  touch and stroke.  The glide of Steve’s foreskin back and forth over his head take a delicious eternity and Steve dares not ask Bucky to stop, letting him explore.  “Seriously, I had no idea you were this fucking big.”

          “Yeah, well, it’s not something I advertise.”  Bucky’s mouth is so, so close and all it would take is just the slightest movement forward to-

          “I want you.”  Bucky pulls Steve down to the bed with him, legs spreading without a second thought.  “Inside.”  Bucky lines them both up, those strong, capable fingers wrapping around Steve’s cock like he’s got a right to be there (which he absolutely does) and presses the tip to his hole.

          “Me.”

          Steve doesn’t hesitate even a second.

          Taking that plunge into Bucky isn’t difficult.  It’s a little like dying, actually, accepting the inevitable and enjoying every goddamn second of it.  Bucky’s face is buried in Steve’s neck and even though their bodies are absolutely made for this, it’s still thrilling, still a sensory overload like Steve’s never before experienced. 

          The second kiss is even better than the first, the connection between their bodies making it even more deeply felt.  Bucky rocks his hips and Steve starts to fuck him, works at finding a rhythm first but this is the oldest dance in the fucking book and it doesn’t take but a minute before he’s getting it right.  Bucky’s ass gets wetter and wetter, wave after wave of pheromones making Steve want _more._

“You sure you’ve never done this before?”  Bucky’s not speaking above a whisper, because this is fucking private and beautiful and _only_ for them.  “Because it’s…”

          “Pretty fucking great, right?”  Steve gets where he’s going with this.  “I mean, I’m sure you’ve had…”

          “Nope – you’re my first, too.”

          That knowledge goads Steve into driving into him even harder, and suddenly there aren’t many more words to be said.  Bucky doesn’t once ask him to slow down, just takes everything Steve has to offer and hell if he doesn’t give, and keeps on giving until his hips ache and he’s so ruined with pleasure that when he comes, it’s enough to nearly break him.  His knot swells up huge, fitting Bucky and keeping him full while he screams into his neck, feels Bucky come between them and coat them both.  They try to kiss through it, try to keep each other level but it’s impossible.

          And yet, they don’t stop.

          Steve _can’t_ stop.

          Once isn’t enough – and twice isn’t, either.  Knotting Bucky becomes the only thing Steve even wants to exist for, and he does, over and over again. 

          Not once does Bucky tell him to stop.

          “How… how many times is that?”  Bucky’s still under him, his neck blooming red where Steve had finally landed his mating bite, his teethmarks displayed proudly.  “Four, five?”

          “Six, Buck, it… it was six.”  Steve’s entire body hurts, the bone-deep ache of accomplishment and satiation finally starting to spread.  They’re still connected, and Bucky has made absolutely no effort to move.

          “Holy shit.”  Steve rests his head against Bucky’s damp shoulder.  He’s covered in sweat and spooge from his mouth down to between his legs – and God knows how much of it has run out of his ass and onto the blankets.  “Is that a record?”

          “I’ll Google it and find out.”  Bucky pretends to reach for his phone but Steve snatches his hand back to him and brings it to his mouth, kissing his fingers.

          “Possessive.”  Bucky squeezes his ass around Steve’s knot and honestly, Steve really considers going for number seven – but he can’t.  Right now, he just wants to sleep and wake up exactly like this in the morning, drowned in the beauty of Bucky Barnes.

          “Yours,” Bucky promises.  He goes for another kiss and it’s lazy, beautiful, _sweet._ “Just yours, Steve.”

          “Kinda think you always have been, Bucky.”

          Even if it isn’t true, Bucky certainly wraps himself around Steve’s body like it is.

         

         

         

         


End file.
